Ranger's Apprentice One-Shots
by Blue-Inventations
Summary: This is a story filled with one-shots of Ranger's Apprentice, ranging from light humor to dark angst. Follow Rangers Will and Halt and their comrades as they move through life normally–which of course is none too normal on regular standards. (Cross posted on Wattpad!)
1. I Have Chocolate!

**(A/N): Hello! So years ago, i posted this on Wattpad. It's not the best, in short, hehe. However, I am still making them and thought it would be good to post them on here too. Hope you enjoy, RR! :)**

I Have Chocolate!

Will was devious. Never before had he managed to get such a thing past Halt. He didn't know it was possible. His mentor was always reading his mind, knowing when something was up. Will finally found out how to get past Halts predictions: Just simply don't act like anything is different.

It was Sunday; Wills day off. Usually, he would go and visit Alyss, Horace, Jenny, and George all day. The only different thing was that Gilan was visiting, so it would be hard to get away. He usually wouldn't mind missing a Sunday away from his friends... but this time was different. He needed to do something.

His fiber being could simply not survive with out accomplishing this, so naturally, he would do it. Will didn't care what it took. He would tell Halt and Gilan he had a date, for all he cared. He needed to get into town.

Once Will woke up, he hastily put on his clothes. Today was going to be magnificent, he thought. Although, it was also going to be dangerous. Will could hear Halt making breakfast and Gilan chatting eccentrically. He timidly walked out of his room and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Will!" greeted Gilan.

Will smiled and sat down then replied, "morning."

Gilan smiled then began eating his food. Will got some food as well, and ate. He was tempted to hurry and wolf down his food, but he knew that was a fatal mistake. He couldn't afford to give himself away.

Halt cursed as he got to making coffee, looking into the jar where it was located.

"The coffee is just about out. we'll have to get more today."

Will frowned. The fact that there was barely any coffee left could meddle with his plan. He decided to shrug that off. Gilan might just pay for it.

\--Half-an-hour Later--

Halt and Gilan finally left for castle Redmont. Will waved to them as they rode off on Blaze and Abelard. As soon as they were out of sight, he ran back into the cabin. Everything sees to be going his way. He instantly made his way into the kitchen, opening the cabinet. Inside this cabinet were many jars, labelled with many spices and condiments. The jar that Will was after was labelled 'Coffee Money.' He grabbed the jar, emptied the contents into his purse, and ran off to the stables.

This was the day. This was the day he'd finally taste the delicious richness of chocolate. Nothing could stop him now.

Alyss, Horace, Jenny, and George sat underneath a tree on a hill. They were chatting kindly as Jenny served them some tarts. There was only one person missing. Will seemed to be taking a while to make an appearance. Nobody seemed to dwell on his absence so much, however. They knew that he'd either show up or not show up.

Wills absence was short lived. He finally rode Tug up to the hill and dismounted. Everyone smiled at him and greeted him kindly. Will seemed to be pretty happy himself, for he had a huge wide grin spread across his face. He stood there next to Tug, smiling at his companions.

"Hey Will! What took you?" asked Horace.

If possible, Will smiled wider. Everyone waited for his answer, genuinely curious about what he had to say. Will slowly reached into his cloak, pulling out something small, rectangular, and packaged.

"What is that?" Asked Alyss.

"I have chocolate!" Yelled Will, excitedly back. If only he would have known that was a big mistake. Chocolate was a huge rarity in Araulen. Only royalty could seldom obtain such a delicacy. Everyone would do anything to get chocolate in their mouths.

The groups eyes got as wide as golf balls. Wills smile fell. Why were they looking at him like that? Naturally, he realized why almost too late.

There was a roar of laughs, of glee. The throng began running, running for the one thing they could ever wish for at the moment. Chocolate.

Will yelled. He had to get away fast, or his chocolate would all be gone.

He turned away and ran, everyone following suit. He probably should not have told them that he was holding what he was, to saved himself much turmoil. Will ran and ran, closely followed by his companions. He tried to outrun them, or to at least tire them out... but he didn't seem able to. They were too desperate.

Will ran to the direction of the cabin in the woods. He didn't think that Halt and Gilan were home, so he could lock himself into his room. That was his only chance. Looking back, he realized that he left Tug behind. He cursed. He could have lost them already if he had him! But of coarse, karma had a way of working against Will. He was more close to the cabin than he was to the tree on the hill. He ran and ran, coming closer and closer...

Halt and Gilan reined their horses, and placed them in the stable. Will was not there, seeing as Tug wasn't.

They walked inside as Gilan went to make some coffee. It had been exhausting talking to Baron Arald about 'official' business.

Halt made himself at home, sitting on his chair next to the fire place.

"Hallllttt...?" Gilan called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Gilan?" Halt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's no more coffee."

"Go and get more."

"Okay!"

Gilan went to get the Coffee Money jar, opened it and...

"Halt, is this the jar?" He called again.

"No, there's only money in there," Halt replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's labelled 'coffee money'... but there is not money in here."

Halt sighed. Why did he have to do everything? He got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Let me see." He grabbed for the jar, only seeing emptiness. Instantly, Halt tensed. Where had his money gone? There was enough in there to be able to buy three bags of coffee. Now it was all gone? Halt wasn't really sure what to think, until he looked out the window.

"Something smells of Will," He stated darkly. Gilan shifted uneasily on his feet, not enjoying Halts apparent...murderous countenance.

"What? why?" The younger man asked.

"Look out the window," Halt replied, calmly, but dangerously.

Gilan did as he was told. He looked out the window, and... Will! He was running... from his friends? He looked to see why Will was running, then saw the rectangular package in his hand, labelled...

"He bought chocolate?!"

"Obviously."

Halt stormed outside, Gilan following. Gilan couldn't help but cringe at what punishment was going to await Will. Halt, however, was merciless. Then Halt stopped. "Gilan..."

"Yes?"

"Get the ropes."

"Are y --"

"Yes."

And Gilan got the ropes.

It was nighttime now in Redmont. It was also cold and damp. Will was forced to stay in the stables, though, despite the conditions. He was not just sitting there. He was tied to the wall, hands and feet, spread apart. He could not really move, nor did he want to. He was awfully sore. It hurt. But the thing that hurt him most was the chocolate. Sitting right in his sight, on the middle of the stable floor. Halt had decided that it would be 'best' for Will to enjoy what he bought with the coffee money. It was extraordinarily cruel that he was not allowed to touch it, let alone eat it.

It was his chocolate, right in front of him. So close, and yet so far.

Nobody could really cross Halt, could they?


	2. Get Used To It

**(A/N): This one takes place when Gilan was still Halt's apprentice. :) I hope you like it!**

Get Used To It

Gilan closely tailed behind Halt on his new horse, Blaze. It had been a month into his apprenticeship with Halt. He just barely got accustomed to the routine of a ranger. He also knew how to use all of the ranger weapons... partially. His best weapon was still his sword.

Gilan was excited, anyway. This was his first mission! He was eccentric. He was also nervous. He had no absolute idea on what was in store for him. Halt had said that all They were doing was tracking down a group of bandits...But to Gilan, that was a major deal. Even though he grew up with a battle master as a father, he still had no idea what it was like to be in any sort of fight. He trained with the sword since he was a little boy, but he still did not grasp what it was like in the heat of the moment. Halt knew these things, of coarse, which was why he chose the smallest mission that was in store for them.

"Halt?" Gilan asked. He waited for a few seconds. Satisfied that Halt wasn't content on answering, he pressured further. "Halt, may I ask you a question?" As soon as he said it, he knew what was coming.

"You just did," Halt of coarse answered back.

"I know..." Gilan began again, "I need to ask another one."

Halt nodded, ever so slightly. "Proceed."

"What are we doing again?"

Halt raised his eyebrow at his apprentices fool-hardy question, though unseen. Had he not been listening?

"There is a throng of bandits in these parts that have been causing quite a but of a hustle. Our job is to find them and get rid of them."

After explaining the mission, Gilan nodded. It seemed easy enough.

The two rangers rode for more and more minuets. The forest was bustling with activity and life regularly.

As the two rode on further, however, Blaze and Abelard began to tense up. Then they heard voices and human activity. Halt signified his horse into silent mode as Gilan did the same. Listening closely, Halt could tell that the voices were just about a few meters away. Listening even more closely, he could tell it was most likely a big group of people... possibly the bandits they had been searching for.

Halt decided to walk the rest of the way to the camp. The horses were close enough in case they needed a quick getaway, and they were going to be able to stay more hidden as themselves.

Halt beckoned Gilan closer and spoke. "The campsite seems greatly at ease, which means that they're confident. It will be pretty easy to distract them to destroy all their provisions. When all of their provisions are gone... They'll be forced to get more. When they're on the move, we will follow them and take them down from the inside out."

Gilan nodded as Halt spoke. He understood how provisions were important to a large group of people traveling together. They were mandatory.

Halt explained the plan more in depth while Gilan tried his best to follow along and plan it out in his head. Yes, it would be difficult, but it was not anything he couldn't handle. One mistake, however, can vary between life and death. He had to be very careful. Halt was confident he could follow through, though, so why couldn't he believe it himself?

Halt sleeked along the edge of the bandits camp site. So far, they have no sign of seeing him, and he doubted that they ever could. They made enough noise to cover a hole circus.

He looked up at the trees and saw that Gilan was successfully concealed. He nodded in approval, but not enough to be seen.

Moving from cover to cover, Halt worked his way to the center of the camp. He had to stop a few times to wait for a few bandits to pass by, but besides that, everything was pretty clear. The bandits were too interested in their arm wrestling battle.

After a few minuets, Halt finally made it to the pile of crates, guarded in the middle of the camp. He looked up to Where Gilan was concealed, and reflected his throwing knife in the light. As soon as it was out, it was back in again. Halt looked for a sign that Gilan saw the signal. There should have been fire in a dark lantern all set for use. The only thing that could go wrong is a problem with the branches... or Gilan's own ability.

Finally, Halt saw the small, yellow light between the leaves. Then, after just a few seconds, a fiery arrow was launched. The pile of crates was a pretty big target, so Gilan was able o hit it easily. When the arrow hit the wood, the bandits expectedly noticed it too late. The fire soon spread, and all of the provisions were up in flames. There was a huge bustle of noise, panicked noise. Among all of the commotion, Gilan and Halt were able to pick off a few men that were loners, so none of them could see them die. Halt knew they had to operate their plan fast, for they might figure out the trap. Halt gave away his cover, and Gilan stayed in the tree.

"Hey! Over here!" Yelled Halt. A few of the bandits saw him first, but the rest were still freaking out. It didn't take long, however, for all of them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Kings Ranger. In the name of the King, I demand that you drop your weapons."

There was silence. The bandits were not completely sure on what they should do. They have heard about the Rangers... but then yet again, they could easily outflank them also.

"What are you going to do about it, eh, puny man?" The, who Halt assumed, leader of the bandits stepped foreword. He held his sword at his side. Halt raised his eyebrow. "Have you not heard of the rangers ability?"

The group of bandits shifted their feet uncomfortably. They had heard of their ability, that's for sure...

But the leader only laughed. "Oh, yeah? Those are only myths! Right, boys? Am I right?" His group laughed, though still uncertainly. Halt was un phased.

"What if I told you I could wipe you out, not even wielding a weapon?" There was no answer. "Or maybe I could summon some knights here to take care of you instead?"

There was a few nervous whispers. The leader looked back at his band furiously.

"You can't believe him! He's bluffing!"

Halt smiled, and held his had in an arching motion. Some of the members of the band flinched, thinking he was doing magic. What really happened was Gilan being signaled to wield his bow some more. There was a little enough number of people in the group to just shoot of. They would take the leader captive.

Gilan aimed at one if the men just behind the leader. He shot the arrow without difficulty. The arrow hit it's target, causing another uproar. They didn't even try to move to get Halt. The leader, however, wasn't as stupid as he was given credit for. He looked back to where the arrow came from. Gilan, not expecting this action, was knocking another arrow.

The leader of the bandits saw this, and smiled. "This is no witchcraft! There's another one!" He pointed to the tree where Gilan was located.

Everybody looked to the tree. Gilan tried his best to stay hidden, but he already knew that he was caught. He looked at Halt. He shook his head. Gilan needed to stay up in the trees, at least for now. Otherwise... he would be dead meat.

The men worked to get Gilan out of the tree. They could not see him, but they knew he was there... at least they thought they did. The men climbed up the tree swiftly as Gilan did his best to keep still. He felt his heart in his throat, throbbing and heating up...

"Found him!!" Gilan was pulled down by his ankle. He was vastly thrown off the tree, being caught by a bandit before he hit the ground.

Halt sprung to action. As all of the attention was focused on Gilan, he was able to take down the nearest man with his saxe. Halt could see the men fighting furiously to keep Gilan on the ground, but the boy was too lively and springy to be. Halt shot at the men. When one went down, they realized that they were being ailed, and some of them went after Halt... including the leader. Halt calmly shot at the ones behind the approaching that were surrounding Gilan. He put his Bow away and took out both his knifes. Gilan got to his feet and began fighting with some bandits, and Halt did also. They were sloppy fighters, but there was much of them. It proved difficult of Gilan to fight so many men at once. He was being backed up to the tree... he had to act swiftly... Gilan deflected their blades desperately, but they were getting to be too much... he was loosing grip on his sword...

Halt killed the last of the men he was fighting and turned on the ones pursuing Gilan. He stabbed one and knocked out the other. Two more remaining, he took them on. Gilan was cowering at the base of the tree, being filled with adrenaline. He wanted to help Halt fight off the last of the bandits, but he just could not seem to move his limbs.

Halt used his throwing knife to kill one of the men, and he knocked out the other. He stood for a moment and scanned the territory to make sure no bandits were remaining. Being satisfied, Halt began to tie up the living men and simply piled up the dead. Gilan still sat at the base of the tree, stunned.

"These people aren't going to pile themselves, Gilan," called out Halt.

"Y-yeah..." replied Gilan.

"So? Get to it!"

"Yes, Halt..."

Gilan stood and began shuffling around a dead man.

"Halt... you saved my life." Gilan looked up, finally fully grasping the past situation.

Halt looked at his apprentice in slight surprise.

"Yes. And you should get used to it. Now pile up those bodies or I'll make you walk home."

Gilan stood for a moment and once again shuffled the man.

He felt happy, in a way...Halt just saved his life. His life had never been saved before, not even by his father. It was a nice feeling, that somebody had his back.

Gilan began to hear some of the tied up bandits moan, and looked up.

Halt looked down on them as they groaned and rolled his eyes.

The trip home was going to be a long one.


	3. And So He Left

**(A/N): Hello!! This chapter is based on Halt leaving his home behind in Hibernia. Enjoy!**

And So He Left

Seven days. That's how long it took, seven days. Seven days to finally be free, seven days to escape from all mirth and ill intent. it would have taken a longer time, save Ferris should have made himself less obvious... but it did not seem that way.

Halt held more guile than Ferris, he always had. More potential, more skill.

Of coarse this would hold some wrath within Ferris' heart, for he so desperately wished for his parents life style of royalty and prosperity. The problem with that wish... well, his twin was older, and it was most known within Hibernia that Halt would soon be king. Not Ferris.

So then he tried. One time was not enough. On and on, attempted murders were made against Halt. He was almost drowned... poisoned... Ferris did everything but it did not work! Halt, being as cunning as he was, caught on to all of these attempts. He understood fully what his brother was trying to do to him, and so he consoled to his mother.

She only replied, "be kind to your brother!" And so he left.

When he went into his father, he only replied, "how foolish will I let the future king be?" and so he left.

It was clear his parents did not believe him. How could they? They always favored Ferris more, being more of an open softy, as Halt put it.

And so he left all of Hibernia. No more would he tolerate the high life of being royal. He would grant Ferris' wish, only to laugh when Hibernia was burned to the ground on the account of him. He would show everyone who was true ruler, no matter how long it took. It would be accomplished. He only didn't notice the slight pain in the center of his chest, as he left his family forever.

Many years later, more than Halt himself could count, Halt rode over the rolling hills of his home country. A fortnight ago, he had witnessed his brothers death... a death that he never thought would come to pass. For the first time in forever, he felt regret.

Not for the right reasons, he thought. He didn't feel regret about leaving his home in the first place... but regret for letting his brother die. Sure, Ferris would not care if Halt were in the same situation... but he couldn't help feel bonded by his twin. They were twins, after all. And he couldn't help but think of the times before Ferris let his jealousy get a hold of him. They had been good friends... Playing together... sharing everything together...

And so he died, nearly fifty years later.

But Halt didn't know, he lost count.

And so, all of his family was gone.

 **A/N: Okay!!! Another chapter!! It was just a short great big ball of sunshine, wasn't it? :D Hope you enjoyed! RR!** **~Blue**


	4. Life as a Ward

**(A/N): This one takes place after the 12th book, Royal Ranger :) Enjoy!**

Life as a Ward

Life as a ward was never easy, not for anybody. It's hard not knowing where even the closest roots lie in the tree of family. It's even harder knowing that the very life that is kindled is kindled for the moral stability of an often gone Baron. Not that anyone was complaining. They were given a wonderful opportunity, one that most orphans would never dream of. Will was greatful. He really was.

Will and Madelyn walked through the halls of castle Redmont silently. They were currently on a mission searching for a recent prisoner escapee who had taken fleet into the castle. Since it was broad daylight and everyone was on guard, the escapee could not very well just

leave. He had to hide. And so... The Rangers were left to do the dirty work.

The two came to two hallways. Will turned over to Maddie.

"Maddie, you go left, I'll take right."

She nodded. "Okay!" She ran off left, leaving Will to walk down right. The place was very familiar to him. he came to a dead end, which only lead to a room... a fairly big room at that. Will knew it as the room he was raised in... He grew up as a ward there. There was a long table on one wall, where the wards would do their studies. In the center of the room was a rug leading to a book shelf. On the opposite of the room, there was a window and different make-shift toys below it. There was two other doors that lead to two dormitories, one for the girls, and one for the boys. He could almost taste the fish oil the maids made him take, he could smell the crisp of all the books... he could taste the salty tears of the unfortunate fate of his parents. The thing he remembered most, however, was the fun of being an overall child.

A cool breeze blew into the room as Will stood there, mesmerized. He hadn't been to

this place since the day he was given to Halt to be his apprentice. He remembered how comforting and yet bitter sweet this place was for him, George, Horace, Jenny, and Alyss...

"Oh, God, Alyss..." Will said softly to himself. He closed his eyes as he let bitter memories wash him over...

 _All the wards had to stay inside today. It was raining quite hard, and the governess would have had a heart attack had her little 'babies' gone out in that cold. So they all stayed inside, even on their free time._

 _Horace and George threw a linen ball between the two of them. Jenny and Alyss played with some corn husk dolls. Will alone was left by himself to ponder over the day. He dazedly stared out of the window, gazing at the gray sky. He saw the raindrops touch the window and roll, and he wondered what it would be like to do the same..._

 _Alyss looked up from her doll and looked over to Will. Curious at what Will was doing by himself, she smiled and hobbled over to him._

 _"Hello, Will." She greeted. Will looked over at her, still a bit dazed._

 _"Hi." He went back to looking out of the window._

 _"What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously._

 _He smiled and looked among the room. "Im just wondering why it's raining so much."_

 _Alyss smiled brightly and giggled. "The gods are crying!"_

 _Wills eyes widened. "Why would the gods be crying? Did we do something wrong?"_

 _Alyss giggled once more. "Maybe their cranky mommy got them in trouble."_

 _The silly idea of having a god cry like a baby over some flagons made Will and Alyss laugh until their chests hurt. They were just children after all. They didn't think into the lines too much. It seemed hilarious that a god would cry just because they had a cranky mommy... But then the two of them thought too much and remembered that they didn't have a mom, let alone a cranky mom._

Will sighed as he went to check further into the room. He needed to get a hold of himself... he couldn't afford to dilly-dally.

He walked into the first dormitory slowly, using his cloak and sneaking abilities to make him nearly invisible.

He looked into the room... it was almost just as he left it. He scored the room slowly until he came upon a certain bunk... he could still see his initial carved into the mahogany.

 _Will hung upside down from his bunk. He watched as Horace took out a little knife and carved into the side of the bunk._

 _"Mrs. Laney is not going to be happy," Will stated. "George told me these bunks are mahogany."_

 _Horace rolled his eyes. "It's not like Baron Arald isn't rich."_

 _Will sighed. He didn't really delight in talking with Horace, let alone be in the same room with him. However, Will knew that if he left, Horace would suspect his displeasure and throw a punch, demanding to know what's wrong. So he stayed put._

 _Will plopped onto the ground to see what Horace was carving anyway. It was his initials. 'H.A.'_

 _Horace looked over at Will. "Do you want to give it a go?"_

 _Will hesitated. Horace's face turned up into a smile. "Oh that's right. Poor orphan Will is a No-Name."_

 _Will put his head down in shame. He wanted with every fiber of his being to reprimand Horace, tell him that he was wrong... but deep inside he knew that he was right. An he wasn't about the shoot the messenger._

All that was carved into the precious bunk was a crude 'W.'

Will kneeled in front of his and Horace's initials. He looked closely and felt the waves of nostalgia. He took out his saxe knife and slowly carved in a 'T' after the 'W.' It could easily be told that the 'T' was fresher than the 'W,' but that didn't matter. Will just wished beyond all means that he could just turn back time, just for a moment... to tell that little orphan boy that he never was alone, not ever. Halt was watching over him. There was nothing to be sad about...

But of coarse, those thoughts were absurd.

Amongst all of his thoughts, Will did not notice the dark figure that crowded the door way. Having been hiding in the girls dormitory for nearly an hour, the escapee thought it safe to linger amongst other rooms. Perhaps steal some things. Take a poke around. Nobody was actually looking for him... but of coarse, the escapee was a fool. Upon seeing the crouched down ranger, the escapee seized up his muscles. Rangers were tricky, very tricky. He couldn't afford being caught by one, certainly. He made the mistake of taking out a dagger that he acquired on the run. It made a distant shing noise and Will turned his attention to what was behind him. He quickly turned around and pointed his already ready saxe knife at the intruder. The escapee raised his dagger in panic, but did not recede. He mistakingly gave Will the chance to stand up and engage. Seeing that his opportunity to get away unseen was gone, the escapee swung blindly, still panic stricken. Will was able to deflect his blade, and raise his foot to kick the escapee in the stomach. The escapee doubled over, and before he could hit the ground, Will striked the hilt of his saxe behind the culprits ear, knocking him out. He crumbled to the floor.

Only slightly out of breath, Will engaged to put his saxe away and pick up the escapee. Through the window, rain could be seen streaming from the sky. Taking one more look around him, Will felt another wave of nostalgia. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. Alyss was gone. His young days were gone. There was nothing he could do about it. But still, when walking back through the room to the door past the old corn husk dolls, Will couldn't resist the feeling of absolute longing that slowly flooded his chest. If he could only hold her, one more time...

When the escapee was no longer out in the open and taken custody of again, Will and Maddie made their way to Halt and Pauline's apartment. It was beginning to be late afternoon, and they still had not eaten lunch, due to their recent assignment.

Maddie side-long glanced at her mentor. He was acting strange for some reason... not that it was anything out of the norm. He would constantly change moods, almost like an adolescent girl. He'd go from happy to cocky then to quiet then angry. Maddie knew it had something to do with his dead wife, but she was still growing worried. "Will?" She asked.

"Yes, Madelyn?" There it was, her full name. She was reminded of her mother.

"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine." He plastered a smile onto his face. Maddie sighed. "I just came upon some old memories of being a ward, long before my Ranger years. It just spooked me."

Maddie was slightly surprised that Will had elaborated on about what he was actually thinking. Wow. He almost always kept quiet about everything. She chose to smile in response.

"I see... well, you can't dwell on the past that much, can you? It interferes with the now."

Will raised his eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

Maddie scoffed. "I have my moments."

"C'mon, that was so not you."

"Fine... it was Halt..."

"Go figure."

"He's far more wise than you."

"Shut up. I know."

And he did. He really did.


	5. He Will Be Great

**(A/N): This takes place when will was still little and in the ward.**

He Will Be Great

The summer days in Redmont Fief were both busy...and also ravishingly lazy. It was days like these that Halt treasured. No one was there to pester him about some mediocre problem...or any problem for that matter. He could feel himself getting older and older, and although he craved excitement, he learned to treasure those moments when there was absolutely nothing to do. However, there was always his future to look after.

Only a few years ago, Halt remembered, he had rescued a baby boy and his mother from two theiving con men...the mother had died, yes, but the baby lived. Halt took him to Baron Arald of Redmont Fief's ward in order to be raised safely. The child was called Will, without a last name, for the father was only just a reflection in Halts memory, and the mother died before she could specify their past. He was left with only Will.

Since Halt had taken this baby to the ward, he had only checked on the child around once or twice. He decided that he should probably see how the boy was doing...'who knows,' he thought. 'Maybe he'll make a good apprentice someday.' That is, if he grows up to fit the requirements. Halt was getting old enough to take an apprentice under his wing, after all. He had already taken another young boy into his consideration...but of coarse it didn't hurt to see the possibilities.

Halt shook his head away from his thoughts as he came upon the view of the magnificent Castle Redmont. Its beauty never ceased to take Halts breath away. His internal breath, that is. A very small amount of his internal breath.

He had decided to come into the castle grounds in secret, which was the reason why he left his horse Abelard behind at the horse school. 'The main key to stalking someone is to remain unseen,' Halt told himself within his brain. 'The boy must not know I am watching him. He doesn't need to know he's anything worth special attention.' The fact of the matter was, however, that Will did not need to be traumatized with the knowledge that some old shady man with black magic was watching him. And neither did the castle staff.

Halt snook from the entrance of the castle into the main hall. He made sure to stay in every shadow, every nook and cranny, that could ever possibly keep him hidden. His cloak took on the form of these shadows, these many crevices, seemingly making the man invisible. He made his way past numerous servants and guards, even past the Lady Pauline who had probably just got done talking with Baron Arald. That would explain the somewhat tired and maniacal expression resting on her graceful features.

Halt finally made it into the west wing where the ward dormitories were, looking for any sign of the little children. Peeking into the room, still as invisible as can be, he noticed that there was not a child in sight. They must have been eating. Or schooling. He silently dashed through the hall, listening for any noise and looking for any trace of the children.

Halt slowly came upon the noise of laughing and playing in the distance. Halt looked in a nearby room, to see if there was anyone. It was empty. The noise did not get any louder, though it did seem to be coming from outside. He walked over to the nearest window and looked through, making himself unseen to those down in the court yard. And he was right. There were five little ones, playing amongst themselves, their governess covsersing with one of the maids. Halt guessed that the brown-haired boy was Will, judging by the last time he had spied on him. He resolved to get closer so that he could better see the boy.

Halt dashed along the walls again, going down several flights of stairs in order to get to the entrance of the court yard. Being as silent as silence allowed, he slinked through the door and hid behind a water barrel. He stayed still to watch the children intently.

The boy Will sat picking at the grass. The little blond girl sat beside him, making a long chain of clover. Halt could also see three more children by the wall, trying to climb the ivy that clung there.

The lanky ginger boy kept rambling on. "That is unsafe, Horace! You'll fall and get an owie!"

The blond husky boy who Halt assumed was Horace scoffed. "Maybe for a wimp like you. I'm strong!" The boy puffed out his little chest and raised his chin into the air.

The little girl, who also had blond hair, covered her eyes with her hands. "George is right. You don't want to get in trouble!"

Horace scoffed once again, apparently that being the boys' favorite noise.

Will and the girl sitting next to him shifted their attention to the other party of children. They stood up, excited to have something else to do, and they walked over. Will smiled and looked up the wall. "Wow, do you think you could actually climb that, Horace?"

Horace scowled over at Will. "Better than you can, No-Name." At that remark, Will frowned. He knew he didn't particularly have a last name, he was old enough to understand that. What he didn't understand was why Horace had to remind him of it every time he addressed Will. He knew he was a No-Name. Why did he have to remind him?

"Aw, you going to cry?" Horace taunted.

Will scowled. "No. I was going to say, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to climb that wall better than I can." Horace growled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah. I bet I can get to that window quicker than you."

"Fine, Will No-Name. We'll have a race!"

Halt glanced over to the governess while the children argued and protested amongst themselves. She was still emersed in conversation with a passing maid, and a guard had even joined the conversation. Obviously the children were the last thing on her mind.

Will and Horace grasped the ivy vine at the base of the wall, getting ready to climb up with all their speed.

"Ready? Set...go!"

The two boys launched themselves up the ivy vines as fast as they could. Will was faster than Horace by a long shot. He had a way of snaking his way up the wall with zero to none faltering. Halt could tell that Will had practiced, and was therefore more skilled at climbing than Horace was. Horace moved at a slow and steady pace. He was stalky and strong for his age, but that worked as a disadvantage to his climbing ability. Though he was able to move up the vine, his weight was too much for himself to carry. Additionally, he probably had no practice climbing up anything besides a kitchen coboard.

At this time, Will was about two thirds up the wall, almost to the window. Horace was less than a half away to his goal. The little boy sweat into his hair and clothing, finally feeling the pressure of climbing. He took one determined step onto his next foothold. Unfortunately, little Horace had aimed too high. His foothold that he selected was too far up ward than what was plausible for his muscles. He took the step, put all his weight to his leg to hoist himself up, then heard a snap underneath his foot. The vine had broke. He cried out desperately and fell, barreling down the wall. Will, who had gotten to the windows ledge, looked down at Horace's call. Seeing the governess yell in their direction, he panicked and quickly hid himself in the shade of the window, on the side that was closest to the group.

The governess ran quickly to the children. "Horace! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" She reached the boy and lifted his head up off the ground. He released a small moan.

"Um, Miss...? He was racing up the vine with Will and then he fell..." George mumbled. Alyss and Jenny both elbowed him on the side. The governess looked up at the window, surveying it for the young Will. He was out of sight. She did notice that one of the windows were open, though. "He must have slipped through the window..." She let out a sigh. "You children...come along, Horace. We ought to get you patched up. George, Alyss, Jenny, you three come along as well. We'll find Will and discipline him later."

The woman placidly picked up the sluggish Horace and stood up. She walked out of the court yard huffily, the three other children following behind, still glancing up at the open window. They then dissapeared out of Halts sight.

Halt sat behind the barrel in a moment of thought. What Will had done was defiantly more than he expected...the boy obviously had ranger potential. If he were older, Halt would have taken him immediately as his apprentice. He was far too young, however... For the time being, Halt would have to appoint another ranger apprentice, one that he could train while Will grew up. Halt could tell, Will would indeed grow up to be a special young lad. He already had what it takes to become a ranger, he just had to mature with the years, hopefully gaining more common sense along the way. 'I need to keep tabs on this one,' Halt thought. 'I didn't save him for nothing.' He grimly stood up from his hiding place, still masking his appearance. In the distance, Halt could hear the dealings of the battle school, the clangs that came from their swords. The day was slipping along, and still everything was peaceful. 'Now...I wonder if Pauline is still around...' With that last thought, he slipped inside, out of slight in the mid afternoons sun.


	6. More Than He Will Ever Know

**(A/N): Here's another one that takes place during Will's Apprenticeship :)**

More Than He Will Ever Know

Halt put on his cloak and and slung his bow on his shoulder, getting ready to leave his cabin for a meeting at Castle Redmont. This meeting happened at least once a year and was a way for all of the fiefs official figures to improve the town. It was unavoidable, though long and tedious. Along with the obviously boring conversation that made the meeting horrible, Baron Arald liked to start off the meeting with a long train of jokes about pantaloons...Halt shuddered internally at the thought. He was getting more gray hairs just thinking about it.

"Will," He called to his young apprentice. "I am leaving now. Practice and do something useful."

Will's head poked into the room from the kitchen. "Okay, Halt! Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mock me, boy." Halts words were gruff, but Will knew well enough that he was joking.

"Mock you, Halt? I would never!" He placed his hand over his heart to feign mortification.

"Just don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. I might be late. Just in case, make dinner."

"Okay, you got it."

"And coffee."

"Yes, coffee."

With that, Halt went outside and closed the door behind him. He silently walked down from the verandah and moved towards his horse, Abelard.

"Today is going to be a long day," He addressed Abelard.

'Try just standing in a stable all day.'

"No. Thank you for the recommendation, Though. I might have to try that sometime," he said sarcastically.

The horse huffed agitatedly in response.

Will sighed as he watched Halt ride into the forest from the kitchen window. Another boring day was ahead of him...just plain old practicing and chores. Will thought that maybe after the kalkara attacks, he would be able to do something...new. He was still stuck with the usual, to his displeasure.

The young apprentice went to the kitchen sink to do the dishes. He decided that he would tidy up the cabin a little bit before he went out to train. He liked to have as much time on his hands as possible to improve his skills.

What Will didn't notice was when he stepped away from the window, three heads poked out from beneath the bushes in front of the cabin. The three figure heads looked at each other and signaled with their heads in the direction of the stable. They quietly snook their way through the yard, making sure that the young ranger apprentice wasn't looking outside. As they passed through the front yard, Tug gave out a whining noise. The three suspicious figures dashed to the trees, startled by the noise.

Will was just cleaning the pots when he heard Tug's cry from outside. It was slight, but Will was trained to hear such warnings. He immediately put a pot down and stopped all his movement, listening quietly. He heard an even quieter shuffle of branches outside, as well as a few cries.

"Wha...?" Will froze in his place, trying to decide whether to go and check to see what the commotion was or to just stay inside and wait it out. He shook his head at himself, knowing that no ranger would just cower away from a situation like this. He silently went to the front door and picked up his bow and quiver and cracked the door open, praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

Will scored the open clearing with his skilled eyes, looking even beyond the grass and into the forest. When he saw nothing, not even the slightest movement, he went onto the verandah and shut the door behind himself. He held his bow ready, just

in case, and made his way to look around the yard.

He could hear Tug still clomping his hooves and whinnying in warning. Will looked around again, but he still saw nothing. Still, a ranger horse's warning never lies. Will carefully walked to the stable to make sure Tug was alright and to silence him of his noise. He hastened his speed, anxious to get to the safe shelter of the stable. He couldn't help being a little spooked. Everything was a bit too quiet for his liking...

What Will didn't realize is that he made a mistake right then. The three thief's hiding in the bushes just beyond the trees lifted their heads to see what was going on. They spotted Will enter the stable. They could hear his voice comfort his horse from afar. They took that opportunity to sneak out of the bushes and head for the cabin while the young apprentice was preoccupied.

Once the three had clamored into the cabin all at once and carefully shut the door behind themselves, they immediately set off to pilgrimage. The only noise that could be heard throughout the cabin were quiet shuffling sounds and the occasional, "Be quiet, Leon!" Despite their attempts to stay quiet, however, proved to be futile.

Will had heard, even from inside the stable, when the bandits had took their way into the cabin. He also heard the distant voices. He kept his hand on Tugs cheek, looking out the window, unsure on what to do. What would Halt do? Will sighed as he realized that most certainly Halt would not hesitate to shoot each of those bandits, however many there were, and tow them to castle Redmont by their toes. How could Will do the same? Yes, he had, in a way, defeated the kalkara, but somehow this was different. He had never went against a group of theifs by himself before.

Despite Wills predicament, he decided to pursue the cabin with his bow and arrow anyway. He didn't want to be a coward. And who knew? Maybe the bandits would run as soon as they saw his arrow tip. Maybe the reputation of a ranger alone would send them scattering. But then why, Will thought, would they think to rob this place in the first place? Maybe they weren't aware of where they were.

Taking a deep breath, Will slinked across the clearing, bow at the ready. He noticed as he got closer and closer to the cabin that the voices were more discernable and he could actually understand what they were saying. It was mostly just things like, "that might be valuable," and "put that down, Fred, that's a piece of trash." He swallowed hard and stepped onto the porch.

Creak. Will flinched immediately. He must have forgotten, the steps on the verandah were in functional disrepair, creaking and groaning whenever anyone attempted to step on them. Will had suspected that Halt kept them that way for a reason in order to tell when someone was coming. He cursed that possible motive now.

The voices from inside went silent, and there was no way for Will to tell what they were doing and where they were. Will recoiled for a minuet, his brain screaming at him to turn away, get on Tug, and find Halt. Will went against that intuition anyway, eager to live up to his ranger apprentice name.

Taking in a deep breath, Will went all the way up to the door, flinching whenever a creak sounded. He felt safe with his bow, though, so he continued going. He used one of his hands to open it, and the other to hold his weapon. As soon as the door swung open, Will extended his bow and stepped into the cabin with as much speed he could conjure. But everything looked...empty. Silent.

"I know you are here! Show yourself, now!" He yelled, his voice quavering a bit. He bit his lip and he stepped further into the room, spinning in circles, bow still at the ready. Unexpectedly, he felt something heavy wiz past his ear. He turned quickly to see what it was.

One of the bandits, tall and lanky, clothes ripped and bloody (in someone else's blood, probably) stood in the corner, wielding what looked like bronze metallic spheres. Will aimed his bow at the man.

"Stay where you are! I'm not afraid to shoot!"

The thief cackled. "Oh yeah, boy? Then shoot!"

Will didn't hesitate as he released his arrow, driving home the shaft in the ragged men's shoulder. He slumped against the wall, grabbing at his wound and screeching. Will of coarse wasn't aiming to kill. As a matter of fact, his aim was true. He had had enough experience to shoot where he aimed. It was about a month after the kalkara had attacked. Will could still remember the fear that eyes of the kalkara could inflict. He was somehow reminded of that fear as he shot down the bandit.

Will was so caught up in the moment that he didn't have time to defend himself when the two other bandits came out of hiding and seized each of his arms. He kicked, struggled, and bit, but the bandits never faltered in their hold.

"Looks more than he's worth, eh, Fred?" Grunted the big, burly one, which Will thought reeked of fish.

"I'd say. We better take care of him. We're loosing time. We need to get out of here," Hissed the other one, whose hair was hanging down the side of Wills face.

Will had stopped struggling by then and had taken to glaring at the two men defiantly. "You know you will be found," he said as menacingly as he could. The men just laughed.

"We know of you ranger folk, and you don't scare us. Just playing god under those cloaks of yours."

Will just glared, knowing full well that the men were fools.

"Get rid of him, Hank!"

"Alright alright!"

And with that, something hard came crashing down on Wills head, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Halt headed home through the forest on the back of Abelard. The meeting was just as bad as he thought it would be, but luckily not as long. Turns out just about everyone thought the meetings to be ludicrous as well. After all, if something really were wrong with Redmont, they would hold numerous meetings until that problem was fixed. They didn't need a meeting just to find what that problem was. If there was a problem anyway, it would show itself.

Halt was particularly keen to be with himself again, and was quite enjoying himself, riding with Abelard in solidity. The closer and closer he got to home, though, he couldn't help but think that not everything was in its place. Something felt off...and having been a ranger for years now, he had learned to trust that feeling.

He approached his cabin with caution, looking everywhere to make sure there was nothing suspicious. He saw some recent foot prints leading to and from the cabin, much to his displeasure...and worry. Will was still at the cabin. If those people had been dangerous...

Halt shook away his thoughts. It was best not to get ahead of himself before he even got there. He would find out what happened soon enough.

Halt's heart chilled a little when he entered the clearing where his cabin lay. He could hear Tug shuffling unsteadily in the stable. He could also see that the cabin door had been left open...

He accelerated Abelard's pace and had him skid to a stop right in front of the cabin entrance. He dismounted as fast as he could and rushed up the verandah stairs. He unsheathed his Saxe knife just in case and entered the ajar door.

His heart began to freeze completely as he looked into the front room and saw Will. He was laying on the floor, his bow laying about five feet away from him. The boy looked as if he were dead. His face was pale, blood was streaming out of a wound on his head slowly...and the place was freezing, goodness. He felt his mind reel faster than it ever had in god knows how many years.

Halt ran to the side of his apprentice and immediately checked his breath and pulse. He was alive at least, though his heart was slow and his breathing shallow. He tried to keep calm and remember what medical procedure was best to follow in these kind of situations. He placed his hand on Wills cheek. The sight of Will being so injured and helpless was making Halt slightly sick and frantic. He breathed deep a few times to regain control and picked up will. He gingerly took him to his room and placed him on the bed, careful not to disrupt his head or any other injures he may have.

Once Will was safely laid down, Halt inspected his wound, which was, being a head wound, a lot better than it looked, and also looked over the rest of his body for any other problems. He was relived to find that his head wound was the only one.

Halt worriedly dressed Wills wound fully,analysing that it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes before that Will acquired the wound. So why was he still unconscious? It was a heavy blow, he could tell that much. Hopefully the blow wouldn't take any long lasting affects on Will. That was certainly something to watch out for. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Halt's head was still running rapid.

Halt sat there, waiting for Will to stir and wake up. He lost count of how long he was there, and he even had to check the boys pulse and breathing to make sure he was alive. Eventually, his breathing got more even and color began to return to his face. By then, Halt tore himself from the bedside and made some quick food, as well as coffee. Will would need it, right when he woke up. Halt would definitely need the coffee to sooth his nerves.

And then he waited again. He was glad to see when Will would fidget and turn slightly. He was finally coming closer to the surface of consciousness. Halts heart nearly leaped out of his chest when Wills eyes cracked open finally. Calm down, Halt told

himself. He's okay.

Wills eyes fluttered a bit before he could fully open them. When they did open, they looked a bit panicked until he was able to notice Halt there.

"Halt...what...?" The boys voice was a soft and hoarse whisper.

"Ssh," Halt said as softly as his gruff voice would let him. "Just settle down. How do you feel?"

Will scrunched up his nose. "My head hurts."

"That's to be expected. Can you sit up?"

Will nodded and weakly lifted his head and pushed himself up with his arms. Halt helped him settle down again, now in a sitting position.

"I made you food," Halt said more casually than he felt.

"Really? I guess I am kind of hungry. Is there coffee?"

"No, not for you. You are getting water."

"Please? Just a little bit of coffee?"

"No."

Finally Will was able to eat and reluctantly drink his water, and he actually began to feel his regular self again. Halt of coarse was his usual self, he was no longer showing even a mirror of what he was when he had found Will laying on the ground, cold and wounded. Halt reflected to that moment, and how much that had actually truly scared him. Yes, he had faced so many foes, monster and human alike. Yet seeing Will in that state had frightened him the most out of all of that other conflict.

Not even Will could figure as much, though, when he was forced to recounter the entire story and how everything happened. Not even after Halt had set up quite plainly what Will was to do in a situation like that ever again. And no, not even when Halt had set up a hole new training coarse on specifically a three-man-ambush.

Will was certainly glad that the hole ordeal was over. And of coarse, he was also glad that Halt was there to help him learn so that he wouldn't have to go through it again.

Because Halt did care for him, more than he could ever know.


	7. The Perfect Uncle

**(A/N): Thank you all for your kind words! This one-shot goes back in time when Maddie was only just a four year old. Enjoy!**

The Perfect Uncle

Princess Cassandra is a very delicate matter. She has the pampered life as a princess, and may she ever will. Her personality is indecisive between the female worrier and the diplomatic woman she was supposed to become. She somehow was able to be a mix between the both. Lately, however, she took up the part as ruler as Araulen, for her father had grown iIl.

Looking upon her daughter, Madelyn, she never imagined that raising a daughter not much different from herself could be so exhausting.

"Madelyn! Madelyn?!" Cassandra screamed through the castle walls.

"Madelyn, you will come with me this instant, or so help me-"

"Evanlyn," Horace cut into his wife's bantering. "calm down."

"I am COMPLETELY calm!"

"Okay...whatever you say." Horace knew well enough not to step in when Evanlyn went on her rampages...that were mostly caused by the stress of running the country in her fathers stead.

She paced the hallways a few times more before she finally slumped herself into a chair.

"You." She stated.

"Me?" He answered.

"Yes, you."

"What is it, dearest?"

"You try to find her."

Horace shrugged, deciding that the moment was not the time to reprimand Evanlyn. As his wife fumed, he looked out into the corridor.

"Maddie, c'mon. Don't you want to go and visit Aunt Alyss and Uncle Will?"

He sat down placidly, waiting for Madelyn to come out. "The holidays only happen once a year, you know."

With that, he heard a little shuffling coming from the woodrobe in the next room.

"It's the holidays already, daddy?"

Maddie whispered, still unseen.

"Yes, love," Horace answered.

Maddie, deciding that it was of the upmost illogic to stay hidden, walked out of the room, walking over to Horace.

"When do we go?" She asked.

"As soon as you let your mother dress you," he answered.

With a soft little moan of agreement, Maddie shuffled over to her stressed mother to finally get dressed.

Horace, Evanlyn, and Madie rode on the roads to Redmont. A small party of guards accompanied them to make sure nobody attacked. They were very valuable royalty, after all. They were very important people to the country.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Yawned the young Madelyn from the front of her mothers saddle.

"Just hang on a little bit longer," she replied. "Just a few more kilos..."

They rode on and on restlessly, waiting for castle Redmont to pop up on the horizon. Finally, as the sun began to set, they could see the red stones of the castle. They could barely keep in their excitement as they came closer, closer, and closer.

As they rode up to the castle, they were welcomed by numerous people: Pauline, Alyss, Halt, and Will, their most beloved friends. Happiness was so clear to see on their faces, and for the first time in a long time, Evanlyn felt stress free.

As they dismounted their horses in front of the stables and had their guards hand over their horses to the stable hands. they had servants come out and take their luggage to their room.

Will was the first to greet them. "It's so good to see you!" he said happily as he gave Evanlyn and Horace a hug. Alyss came and did likewise, as well as Halt and Pauline.

"Uncle Will!!" Squealed little Madelyn.

"Maddie!" Will hastily picked her up and swung her around in the air as she laughed relentlessly.

Evanlyn laughed to herself as she watched Will and Madelyn. 'He sure does make a great uncle,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe they can bond even more over this trip!'

She looked over to her husband, who was talking with Halt, who looked as grim as ever. Alyss joined in on the conversation, shortly followed by Pauline.

"Hey, Will," she said as Will put Madelyn down.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you mind looking after Maddie as we all get things for dinner?" immediately, all conversation stopped and attention was put on Evanlyn.

"Prince-Cassandra, if you care about your daughter at all, you would not entrust her with Will. He knows nothing of-"

"Halt!" Will cut in. "You're being unfair! I can totally take care of Maddie. Right?" He looked down to the four year old.

"Yeah! Uncle Will!"

"See? I can do it."

"Yes," Pauline agreed, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I do say he can do it. He is a ranger after all."

"Mmm, yes." Alyss also agreed.

Halt gave sort of a stubborn sniff. "Okay, do as you will. It will end up rash."

Horace looked around at his companions confusedly. "Why don't we just have the-"

"Shush, Horace, shush!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Fine?" Once again, Horace couldn't do much against his wife's will.

"Okay," Will said. "I'll take Maddie back to the cabin while you guys get all supplies and such. You won't take long, right?"

"No, of coarse not!" Responded Evanlyn.

He knew all to well she was lying.

As Will rode Tug back to the cabin in the woods with Madelyn hugging the shaggy horses neck, all the others went into town to get supplies and such. Will pleasantly looked around, grateful that his old friends where in town. He did miss them quite a bit. It was a shame that Gilan could not attend. He was taking care of a matter near the coastal regions of Araulen.

"We there yet, Uncle Will?" Asked Madelyn.

"Almost. Just be patient," he replied while patting her head. She let out a little giggle.

They drew nearer and nearer to the cabin. Madelyn yawned and gently stroked Tugs mane.

I like this girl. Tug said malignantly.

"I'm sorry," Will chuckled out. "I just don't find joy in your hair."

In response, Tug let out a jowl.

"What are you saying?" Madelyn questioned.

"Nothing."

Liar.

"Shut up!"

"Uncle Will?"

"Nothing."

Madelyn looked up at her uncle confusedly. He did seem really weird, different from anyone back at her home. He liked him, though, and always enjoyed spending time with him.

"Here we are!" Will exclaimed. "Home at last!"

Maddie looked at Will. "You live here?"

Will smiled softly her way.

"Yes, I do!"

"It's really small."

"I'm not royalty, little girl."

He swung down from the stable and put Madelyn into his arms. "Its getting cold. We ought to go inside!"

Will strode into his home. Instantly, a wave of warmth crept over the two. Even though the fire in the fireplace was long put out, the heat still clung to the cabins walls, just waiting to wash out. Will stepped in and shut the door behind himself. He carefully put Madelyn down on to a chair where she rocked excitedly.

"Coffee?" He asked her.

"Mommy says I can't have Coffee."

"Eeerrrr...water."

He went outside to retrieve a cup of water for Madelyn. He did not have anything besides water and coffee. Milk was only to be used during cooking and for the smaller children.

"Thank you Uncle Will," Maddie said as Will walked into the house.

"You are welcome, little one," he replied.

"Evanlyn, hurry up!"

"I am, I am!"

Upon going to the market for supplies, Evanlyn seemed to be taking more time than she needed to, looking at the last squash of the season.

"How about a gord?"

"You wanted a pumpkin, then a squash, and now a gord?!"

"Calm down, Horace."

Halt, Pauline, and Alyss stood slightly behind the couple, waiting for them to be done. To Halt, it seemed like Evanlyn was trying to take a lot of time. What could her object be by taking such a large amount of time?

"Oh, oh, how about a butter nut?"

"Maddie, don't touch that!" Will quickly ran over to the little girl which was picking through his quiver.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous." He sits her and himself down on the couch.

"Uncle Will, Im tired." Maddie said with a yawn. all that riding certainly did its toll on her.

"Oh? um...are you?" He looks over to her, not sure what to do. But before he could do anything, little Madelyn was already asleep on his lap.

"Errrrr..."

He could almost hear Tug snigger outside the window.

"Shut up."

"Evanlyn, I think we have enough things..." reasoned Alyss.

"But the garlic!"

"We already have garlic."

"Not enough for my taste."

Halt just about looked ready to stab Evanlyn in the eye. Pauline of coarse looked the same as ever, just a little frazzled.

"It's been an hour. We were only supposed to take ten minuets."

Evanlyn piked up. "An hour? Okay, let's head back" And with that, she gathered up her purse and went on her merry way. the others grudgingly followed her.

The four (now five, including Jenny) walked into the house, just now returning from their errand. Evanlyn looked demonically happpy, for Will and Maddie had fallen asleep.

"Great, now they're asleep," grudged Horace.

"Yes." Evanlyn replied simply.

This was her plan, after all. She wanted her little daughter to bond with Will. She highly respected him, in the way he was so brave in times of danger, and so happy whenever else. She wanted a part of Will to run off on Maddie, so that she might grow up to be great. Pampered, but great. Just like her mother.


End file.
